Kaoru Akimoto
Información Kaoru Akimoto '(秋本薫,''Akimoto Kaoru) es una 'Kunoichi '''de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja de nivel '''Chunin,'y será la líder de su clan por herencia de su padre,Ryu Akimoto.Forma equipo con Masahiro Nagano y Shinichi Hyuga. Apariencia Tiene el cabello color marrón un tono algo pálido,pero no demasiado,y sus ojos son azules. Genin Cuando es genin suele llevar muy amenudo el cabello recojido con una coleta, no lo tiene demasiado largo y tampoco muy corto.Lleva una camisa color verde turquesa sin mangas pero más tarde se la cambia por otra con mangas con el símbolo de su clan en cada una.También lleva unos guantes rosa que dejan al descubierto los dedos,se los suele poner en las misiones.Lleva una falda corta del mismo color de la camisa y debajo unos pantalones negros.La cinta la lleva en la cintura. Chunin De chunin lleva el pelo suelto,el protector es negro y lo lleva puesto como si fuera una diadema.Lleva una camisa rosa con el cuello subido corto por encima del hombligo y encima de esta otra camisa de mangas por encima del hombligo color rojo oscuro,tambien lleva unos guantes largos antes de llegar alos codos con unas anillas de metal en las muñecas (estos guantes solo los suele utilizar en las misiones).Tiene una especie de mini falda recortada por el lado izquierdo color negra y en la cintura un pañuelo color verde oscuro,y debajo de esa falda lleva unas vendas usadas como pantalones. Carácter Kaoru es una chica alegre y divertida,siempre esta sonriendo.Siempre esta dando todo de ella,se ezfuerza en los entrenamientos ya que le diverte mucho aprender tecnicas nuevas.Se lleva bien con todo el mundo y le gusta hacer nuevos amigos.Esta muy aferrada a Sasuke,porque el fue el primer amigo que tuvo de pequeña.Al principio cuando era solo una niña sus compañeros de clase se reian constantemente de ella por motivos que no entendia a parte tambien por el panico a las alturas,le decian que con ese defecto nunca consequiria ser una ninja de verdad y que seria una inutil esto hace que no se relacionara con nadie que estuviera siempre de morros y tampoco queria hacer amigos puesto que todos le decian lo inutil que era,hasta el dia que conocio a Sasuke,ella lloraba en una esquina y Sasuke se acerco a preguntarle que le pasaba, ella desconfiada no le quizo decir nada pero Sasuke le esbozo una calida y alegre sonrisa que hizo que Kaoru confiara en el y le contara.Despues de ese dia Sasuke intenta ayudarla para que se sintiera bien consigo misma y tuviera confianza y de este modo Kaoru le tiene muchisimo aprecio a Sasuke porque fue el unico que le entendio ademas de haberse convertido en un amigo inseparable.Tras esto ella cambio y se volvio mas segura y decidida nadie podia bajarle la moral siempre sonreia.Despues de haberse enterado de la desgracia del clan Uchiha Kaoru se puso a llorar diciendole a la madre que queria ver a Sasuke,que tenia que comprobar que aun vivia,en ese entonces decidio devorverle el favor a su amigo y que era el turno de ella ayudarle en todo lo que fuera. En la segunda parte ella muestra ser la misma chica de siempre alegre y despreocupada pero se ha notado que ha madurado mucho con respecto a tres años atras,menos por el detalle de tenerle el miedo a las alturas eso aun no lo habia superado,tampoco quizo contarselo a nadie.En esta parte se ha dado cuenta de la realidad de la vida y quiere llegar a ser alguien en un futuro y que todos la reconozcan por eso se entregara al maximo,ahora se preocupa mas por las cosas que suceden a su alrededor y en ocaciones parece una chica bastante apacible. Frases *''(A Sasuke) ¡Sasuke!De ninguna manera te dejare aqui,me quedare contigo,eres mi amigo del alma y los amigos no se abandonan y mas sabiendo en el estado en que te encuentras,tu siempre me proteges y nunca me has dejado tirada...ademas desde siempre he pensado que te lo debo...es como una deuda que tengo pendiente por ser mi amigo y el unico que me entiende...por eso tengo que hacer yo lo mismo por ti.'' *''(A Den) ¡¿Dónde está tu método hipotético deductivo ahora?!'' Curiosidades *En Naruto shippuden Sai se vuelve su mejor amigo y son como colegas. *A veces llama a Miyako Hyuga ´´Miyu´´, y se podria decir que es una de sus mejores amigas. *Desde la infancia conocia a Sasuke y era un buen amigo suyo e incluso llego a sentir algo por el,pero todo acabo despues de que se fue de Konoha,aunque siempre le a guardado algo de cariño por esa amistad que tenian. *Desde que conocio a Kiba este siempre esta ligando con ella pero a Kaoru le parece muy pesado y pasa totalmente de el. *Cuando ya es Chuninlogra aprender el Jutsu medico. *Admira y aprecia a Gaara el Kazekage de la arena. *Kaoru es una ninja bastante destacada en la Villa por sus tecnicas de rastreo,defensa y teletransporte que llaman mucho la atencion. *Uno de sus defectos es temer a las alturas cuando esta es muy elevada. *Su cumpleaños es el 28 de Febrero. *Su cumpleaños es el mismo dia que el de '''Light Yagami '''del anime '''Death note. *Tanto ella como su padre tienen algo en comun con Light Yagami. *También una de sus mejores amigas es Asuka Kimura,con ella y con Miyu establece una buena amistad. Galeria Kaoru Akimoto by Luka forever.png|Kaoru Akimoto Kaoru y kiba by kay.png|kiba y kaoru by kay Kaoru-Shippuden-eye.gif|Kaoru-Shippuden-eye Kaoru-Shippuden by Luka forever.jpg|Kaoru shippuden Kaoru ending en la playa by Luka forever.gif|Kaoru ending en la playa Kaoru dance.gif|Kaoru dance Sai-stops-Kaoru.jpg Miyako and Kaoru frightened by Miku and Luka.gif Naruto,Hinata,Kiba y Kaoru.jpg Kiba y Kaoru chibi.png Kaoru Akimoto render.png Asuma....png Kaorushippuuden20603.jpg Kaoru herida.jpg Naruto movie Kaoru Sai.png Kaoru vision de rastreo.gif Kaoru y Miyako by Miku and Luka.jpg Kaoru Akimoto Genin render.png Sasuke y Kaoru.png Kaoru smile.jpg Kaoru render from ending 21.png Kaoru-sad.png Sasukao abrazo.png Kaoru y Sasuke la primera vez shippuden.gif Kaoru in Naruto movie.gif Kiba and Kaoru.png Kaoru,Naruto y Sai.png Kaoru Akimoto Chunin render.png Kaoru Akimoto Cuarta Guerra render.png Sai,Hinata,Kaoru y Sasuke Wallpaper by Luka forever.png Kaoru Akimoto Genin 2 render.png Kaoru Akimoto table.png Isamu y Kaoru chibis by Luka and Miku.png Kaoru lips.gif Sasuke y Kaoru Road to Ninja.png SaixKaoru Wallpaper by Luka forever.png Categoría:Personajes de konoha Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes tipo fuego Categoría:Personajes tipo tierra Categoría:Clan Akimoto